Der brennende Bienenzüchter
Der brennende Bienenzüchter ist die 15. Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 06.02.2012 in den USA und am am 31.10.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Lily und Marshall bereiten sich auf ihre Einweihungsparty in ihrem neuen Haus vor und bitten Lilys Vater Mickey darum, dass er sie nicht ruiniert. Bei diesem Gespräch erzählt er ihnen, dass er ein neues Geschäft aufziehen möchte – eine Honigzüchtung. Deshalb hat er 10.000 Bienen im Keller untergebracht, um eben jenes Geschäft zu starten. Wenig später geht es endlich los und auch Ted und Robin kommen zur Party. Sie haben auch etwas mitgebracht und Ted bringt es in die Küche, während Zukunfts-Ted erzählt, dass innerhalb der fünf Minuten, in denen das Mitbringsel im Ofen warm wird, die komplette Einweihungsparty von Lily und Marshall ruiniert wird. Er erzählt nun, was in den einzelnen Räumen von Lilys und Marshalls Haus geschehen ist: Das Wohnzimmer Lily ist besorgt, dass die Party nicht so gut läuft. Auch Marshalls Chef Garrison Cootes ist da, der Marshall jedoch mitteilt, dass er in 45 Minuten wieder zurück zur Arbeit fahren soll. Marshall glaubt dies kaum, immerhin ist dies seine Einweihungsparty, doch Mr. Cootes interessiert sich dafür eher weniger. Um Marshalls Chef ein bisschen aufzumuntern, erzählt Lily ihm, dass sie vegane Frühlingsrollen für ihn besorgt hat, die im Esszimmer sind. Begeistert geht er in das Esszimmer. thumb|318px Währenddessen hat auch Mickey mitbekommen, dass Marshall erneut arbeiten gehen soll und spricht Marshall darauf an. Lily beschließt ein bisschen Stimmung mit Musik zu machen. Sie will auch etwas Wein besorgen und schickt ihren Vater in den Keller, da sie wegen den ganzen Bienen nicht mehr einfach so runter gehen kann. Unterdessen kommt Ted aus dem Esszimmer und wird von Mr. Cootes angesprochen. Der fragt ihn, ob er ein Veganer sei, was Ted abstreiten muss.Also fragt Mr. Cootes Ted, warum dieser die ganzen veganischen Speisen gegessen hat. Ted versucht zu erklären, dass es sich dabei um ein Missverständnis handelt, doch glaubt ihm Mr. Cootes nicht so wirklich und schreit ihn an. Als Ted dann Robin aus der Küche kommen sieht, scheint er wie verwandelt zu sein und beschimpft Mr. Cootes. Sie beschließen sich zu prügeln und stehen sich gegenüber, als aus der Küche ein lauter Schrei ertönt. Barney schaut kurz aus der Küche raus und berichtet, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Danach sieht Lily, was zwischen Ted und Mr. Cootes vor sich geht und geht dazwischen. Sie ist sauer auf Ted, als Barney dazu kommt und ihnen ihren Wein austrinkt. Barney ist verzweifelt und so will Robin wissen, was mit ihm los ist. Er sagt ihr, dass er es nicht tun sollte, immerhin liebe er seinen Penis. Als das Gespräch unangenehm wird, kommt Marshall mit einem großen Käse herein, doch bevor Robin ihn anschneiden kann, kommt Lily dazu und zerstört den Käse. Barney geht aufgelöst wieder, während Lily glaubt, dass die gesamte Party ruiniert ist. Erst Robin macht ihr klar, dass es eigentlich ganz gut läuft, bis jemand in einem brennenden Imkeroutfit durch das Wohnzimmer nach draußen rennt. Das Esszimmer Barney isst die veganen Frühlingsrollen, als er von einer hübschen Dame angemacht wird, die ihn für einen Special-Agent hält. Sie verabreden sich für später in einem Schlafzimmer im Haus von Lily und Marshall, als Mr. Cootes dazu kommt und seine veganen Frühlingsrollen sucht. Barney erzählt ihm, dass er gerade die letzten davon isst. Als Mr. Cootes sich beschwert, dass sie alle schon weg sind, fragt er Barney ob dieser wisse, wer sie alle aufgegessen hat. In dem Moment kommt Ted aus der Küche, also erzählt Barney Mr. Cootes, dass Ted die ganzen Frühlingsrollen gegessen hat. Mr. Cootes läuft Ted wütend hinterher. Als Lily Barney sieht, will sie mit ihm in der Küche reden. Währenddessen will Marshall seinem Chef beibringen, dass er nicht mehr arbeiten gehen wird. Zur Vorbereitung darauf, soll Robin ihn nun mal richtig anschreien, was diese zunächst nicht möchte, aber schließlich ohne weiteres tut. Ein Schrei ertönt aus der Küche, woraufhin Barney kurz rauskommt und sagt, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Kurz darauf kommt Lily etwas aufgelöst aus der Küche. Marshall fragt sie, was los sei, doch sieht sie dann Ted und Mr. Cootes und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Mr. Cootes kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer und fragt nach den anderen veganen Speisen, die Lily ihm so eben versprochen hat, während Barney aus der Küche kommt und mit Robin über etwas ganz wichtiges sprechen möchte. Sie gehen gemeinsam in s Wohnzimmer.thumb|left|380px Marshall und Mr. Cootes bleiben zurück und Marshall fragt ihn, ob sie sich kurz in der Küche unterhalten können. Ted kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer mit Lily in das Esszimmer und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Lily ist verzweifelt, noch mehr, als ihr Vater - im Imkeroutfit - ihr eröffnet, dass die Bienen aus ihrem Käfig geflogen sind, jedoch weiterhin im Keller eingeschlossen sind. Lily bemerkt schnell, dass es komisch riecht, so dass ihr Mickey erzählt, dass er das Imkeroutfit in Kerosin getunkt hat, damit die Bienen ihn nicht angreifen. Sie schickt ihren Vater weg, der das Outfit ausziehen soll. Lily ist verzweifelt, ist ihr das alles doch einfach zu viel. Als sie feststellt, dass es genau so ist, wenn man Eltern ist, steht für sie fest, dass sie es nicht schafft. Als Ted sie gerade aufmuntern möchte, sieht sie, wie Marshall den Käse serviert und geht dorthin. Als Marshall ins Esszimmer kommt, fragt Ted ihn, ob er heute tatsächlich wieder arbeiten muss, was Marshall abstreitet. Er hat sich wohl mit Mr. Cootes geeinigt. Dann kommt Lilys Vater dazu und wenig später auch der brennende Imker. Die Küche thumb|380pxTed und Robin sind gerade erst gekommen und streiten sich darüber, wie sich Robin in einem Laden gegenüber einer älteren Frau benommen hat. Während Ted nämlich verständnisvoll war, hat Robin die Frau als Schlampe beschimpft. Robin stellt klar, dass Ted niemals für sich selbst einsteht. Während Ted also lieber Konflikten aus dem Weg geht, die es seiner Meinung nach nicht wert sind, soll er laut Robin lieber niemals aufgeben und für sich selber einstehen. Ted geht schließlich ins Esszimmer, als Mickey und Barney in die Küche kommen. Lilys Vater zieht sich sein Imkeroutfit über, während Barney sich neuen Wein einschenkt. Robin geht schließlich auch ins Esszimmer, als Lily reinkommt. Sie warnt Barney vor der Frau, mit der er soeben gesprochen hat. Als diese nämlich mal mit jemandem geschlafen hat, der sie danach nicht angerufen hat, hat sie ihn gejagt und ihm einen bestimmten Teil seines Körpers abgeschnitten. Barney erzählt Lily, dass die Frau gerade im Gästezimmer auf ihn wartet. Lily ist aufgelöst, als ihr aus Versehen der große Käse auf den Boden fällt. Barney versucht ihn zu retten, doch dann stürzen sich Mäuse auf den Käse und Lily schreit laut auf. Barney geht schnell zur Tür und verkündet, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Lily verlässt verzweifelt die Küche, während Barney den Käse wieder zurück auf sein Brett legt. Wenig später kommt Lilys Vater etwas gestresst mit zwei Flaschen Wein zurück aus dem Keller. Auch Mr. Cootes und Marshall betreten die Küche aus dem Esszimmer, um sich zu unterhalten. Marshall bittet Mr. Cootes heute Abend nicht arbeiten gehen zu müssen, was Mr. Cootes jedoch weniger akzeptiert. Als Mr. Cootes nicht mit sich reden lässt, kündigt Marshall seinen Job und geht mit dem Käse raus. Als Mr. Cootes klar wird, dass er vielleicht ein Hobby braucht, schlägt ihm Mickey das Halten von Bienen vor. Er gibt ihm sein Imkeroutfit, so dass Mr. Cootes sich die Bienen im Keller einmal ansehen kann. Als Mr. Cootes gerade vollständig in das Imkeroutfit gestiegen ist, klingelt der Wecker und das Gericht, das Ted und Robin vor fünf Minuten in den Backofen gestellt haben, ist fertig. Mr. Cootes will es herausnehmen, als sein Anzug wegen dem Kerosin Feuer fängt. Er rennt durch das Ess- und Wohnzimmer nach draußen und lässt sich in den Schnee fallen, wo das Feuer erlischt. Marshall ist aufgelöst, doch Mr. Cootes ist über alle Maße begeistert von dieser Erfahrung und möchte ein Bier. Er sagt Marshall außerdem, dass er an diesem Abend wohl nicht mehr arbeiten gehen wird und fragt ihn, ob sie sich am Montag wiedersehen werden. thumb|380px Als Marshall gerade ins Haus gehen möchte, fällt Mr. Cootes auf, dass er etwas vergessen hat, nämlich die Kellertür. Marshall merkt dies sofort, als er die Haustür öffnet, denn das ganze Haus ist voller Bienen. Unterdessen ist Barney im Gästezimmer, mit eben jener Frau, vor der Lily ihn gewarnt hatte. Er will gerade flüchten, als er die Bienen draußen hört und sieht. Nach kurzer Zeit beschließt er schließlich, doch lieber durch das Haus mit den Bienen zu laufen, als weiterhin neben der Frau liegen zu bleiben. Gastdarsteller *Martin Short als Garrison Cootes *Chris Elliott als Mickey Aldrin *Rebecca Creskoff als Geraldine Fehler *Es schneite zum Zeitpunkt der Episode nicht wirklich auf Long Island. *Barney kann Garrison Cootes zu beginn der Party glauben machen, Ted hätte die veganen Frühlingsrollen gegessen, obwohl er gerade eine isst. *Der Veganer Garrison Cootes bezeichnet den Babygouda als "schmackhaft". Ein echter Veganer würde diesen nicht so bezeichnen. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Mickey zog in 46 Minutes mit ein. *Ted und Robin "pausieren" einen Streit. In Letzter Versuch erfährt man, dass Marshall und Lily das oft bei Streits tun. *Marshalls Besessenheit vom Gouda kam schon in Der sexlose Gastgeber vor. *Teds Zitat zu Garrison Cootes ist das selbe wie der Satz, den er in Weicheier zu Doug Martin sagte. *Ted sagt er ist ein Kicker. Das kam das erste Mal in der Episode Schlechte Nachrichten vor. *Marshall meint zu Lily, dass er auf anschreien nicht wirklich reagiert. Das ist aus Die Kette des Anbrüllens. Anspielungen *Ted spielt auf Galaxy Quest an. Musik *"Burnin' for You" von Blue Öyster Cult Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7